A transaction at a fuel dispensing station typically requires many steps and sensitive information can be left vulnerable to detection or theft. A customer must interact with a fueling pump and provide sensitive information, such as credit card information, in order to begin and complete the process. The process can be inconvenient and leave the customer's sensitive information vulnerable to detection dependent upon the security infrastructure of the individual fuel dispensing station. Additionally, a merchant may post advertisements and promotions around the fuel dispensing station unsure of which customers will be exposed to them. The advertisements and promotions are targeted towards a general population as opposed to a specific customer.